Ours
by flutter-like-tinkerbell
Summary: As soon as the words left her mouth everyone's heart stopped. Even Pan couldn't believe it himself "What?" "You heard me," Emma repeated strongly "Take mine instead,"


_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks with things that shine_

_And life makes love, look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

* * *

As soon as the words left her mouth everyone's heart stopped.

Even Pan couldn't believe it himself "What?"

"You heard me," Emma repeated strongly "Take mine instead,"

"No!" Henry cried "Don't listen to her just take mine!"

Pan looked at Emma thoughtfully for a moment before a grin spread over his face "Fine,"

"No!" David yelled. Emma looked over at her parents, her features full of apologies.

Regina was in shock. She cared that much about Henry. Gold had seen it coming, but it wasn't how it was supposed to go, it was supposed to be him.

And Killian, well, he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"First, let Henry go," Emma narrowed her eyes.

Pan nodded "Let him go,"

The Lost Ones released their grip on Henry, who immediatly ran to Emma and wrapped his arms tightly around her "Don't," he begged.

Emma felt a tear slide down her face "I have too," she whispered, holding him tightly for a moment before stepping away "I can't let you die,"

"But you'll die!" Henry cried.

"It'll be alright kid," Emma looked at him trustingly. Snow let out a little gasp, causing David to look at her in concern, but she just shook her head.  
Emma's eyes met her mothers, and she knew, in that moment her mother understood.

"Mom please don't do this," Henry begged again.

Emma looked over at him "I'm sorry," she whispered. Then, her eyes travelled and met Killian's. She could sense the pain he was in already.

Killian could feel his heart slowing with every second, he couldn't believe he was about to lose someone else.

_"It's complicated, and unexpected, and totally wrong, but I've never been happier,"_

_"I haven't felt this way about anyone in a bloody long time,"_

_"When I'm with you, it doesn't matter how sucky everything else is,"_

_"I love you,"_

_"I love you too,"_

As Pan reached to take her heart, Killian couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Emma I love you," he yelled, she turned to look at him.

"I love you too," she replied sadly.

Everyone else was standing in shock, and if the situation hadn't been so dire David probably would be punching Hook by now.

Henry let out a cry as his hand closed around Emma's heart, and everything seemed to stand still. He reached to pull it out, and it wouldn't move.

"What..." he frowned.

Emma grinned "Never underestimate what the power of love is capable of,"  
And then a powerful blast came from Emma, sending Pan and all of the Lost Ones flying backwards.

Snow grinned "I knew it,"

"MOM!" Henry yelled, running at Emma and hugging her tight.

David came forward next, pulling her into a hug and not caring if she minded or not "Don't ever do that again,"

Emma didn't mind, and hugged him back "I promise,"

"How did she..." Regina's mouth hung open as she looked at Gold, who was grinning.

"The product of true love dearie," he replied.

Snow had pulled Emma into a hug and finally let her go "That was so risky,"

"But I knew it would work," Emma smiled.

"How?" her mother questioned.

"I had faith," she replied.

Snow smiled and wiped away another tear.

Emma turned away from her family and faced Killian, who was still standing in the same spot.

"Well?" Emma smiled at him.

"Don't you ever bloody do that again," he replied, pulling her to him in a kiss.

When they pulled away David spoke up "Okay now that we're no longer in a near death situation, can I punch him?"

"No," Snow shook her head.

"But!"

"Charming..."

David crossed his arms and looked at Emma expectantly, ignoring his wife.

"Look I know it's different," she started.

"And not exactly what I had in mind when I told you to follow your heart," David cut in.

"I am though," Emma said strongly.

"But what about Neal?" Snow spoke up, she couldn't help herself.

"What was said, was said in the heat of the moment when I knew I was losing him," Emma looked down "I seem to do that a lot," she looked them in the eyes.

"But...it's Hook!" David exclaimed, causing Killian to roll his eyes.

"No it's not," Emma shook her head, then looked up at Killian again "It's Killian,"

"But he's still him!" David protested.

"Charming we can't be hypocritical here," Snow murmured.

"I'm not being hypocritical!"

"Yes you sort of are," Regina spoke up.

"Nobody asked you!" David glared at her, which she rolled her eyes in response too.

"I know love when I see it-" Snow tried to explain again.

"LOVE?"

"YES CHARMING, something you happen to be familiar with!" Snow glared at him.

Everyone watched on "Does this happen frequently?" Killian murmured to Emma.

"Yes, more than it should..." she replied.

"But not with him Snow! It can't be with him!" David exclaimed.

"Why does it matter! You can't do anything about it!" Snow replied irritably.

"Yes I can," he replied stubbornly.

"Oh like what ban her from being with him?" Snow scoffed.

"...maybe..."

"CHARMING!"

"WHAT!"

"OKAY!" Emma finally exclaimed loudly, causing both of them to look at her "Does anyone care what I think!"

"No!" David exclaimed at the same time Snow said "Yes,"

"I don't care what you think of him, I know who he really is and yes I do love him and I'm an adult and I can be with who I want!" Emma said strongly.

David softened "You really love him?"

"Yes," Emma replied softly.

"And he makes you happy?" he asked.

"Yes," Emma smiled.

David sighed "Then I'm happy too,"

Emma grinned and ran over to him, hugging him "Thanks...Dad,"

David felt like crying, but not until he was alone, so that Hook was still intimidated.

Emma hugged her mother next "That was sneaky," Snow murmured to her daughter.

"No I meant it," Emma whispered back "Mom..."

Now Snow felt like crying. Difference was she actually did.

Meanwhile David was staring Hook down.

"You love her?" he questioned.

"Absolutely," Killian nodded.

David looked at him thoughtfully for a moment "Treat her right, and we won't have a problem," he extended his hand.

Killian grinned "Then we won't have one," he shook his hand.

Henry looked up at his step-mom and grandfather "Okay can this family get any more messed up?" he questioned.

* * *

**A/N: and I will leave you with Henry's question! :P but seriously this came to me randomly so I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
